Simply instinct
by evanesco171
Summary: Quand l'art se mêle au destin de 2 femmes, elles repoussent ensemble les frontières du ressenti et des préjugés. Un Clexa dans un univers alternatif où l'art est une pièce centrale. #Clexa #Ranya
1. Chapter 1

_« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dit l'autre jour, à propos de ma peinture j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à y réfléchir. Et puis j'ai eu un flash. Après je me suis paisiblement endormi, et depuis je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Tu sais ce que j'ai compris ? Tu n'es qu'un gosse. Tu parles sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles. »_

Il y a dans toujours une partie de notre boulot que l'on apprécie plus ou moins. Pour Lexa l'une des plus belle concernait le partage de l'art, le partage de sa passion et de son métier. Artiste-peintre, elle avait souvent l'occasion d'exposer ou d'intervenir dans des expositions auxquelles elle était conviée. Aujourd'hui, c'était un peu différent de tout ça, il s'agissait d'une sorte de présentation dans son ancienne école, comme une présentation des réussites des anciens élèves. Tous les pôles s'y réunissaient et parmi le pôle art, certains avaient l'occasion d'exposer une œuvre qui resterait pour le week-end en exposition. Pendant 2 jours donc, ces anciens élèves étaient à la disposition des élèves pour répondre à leurs questions et pourquoi pas susciter des vocations. Il y avait l'art, mais également beaucoup d'audio-visuel qui était présenter, toujours représenté par d'anciens élèves qui parleraient de leur métier de la même façon que le ferait Lexa. C'était une première pour elle, mais ce choix n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle avait fini ses études à peine 4 ans auparavant et avait cette année eue l'opportunité d'ouvrir sa propre galerie d'art qui fonctionnait relativement bien.

Elle avait choisi une œuvre un peu spéciale à présenter à son assemblée, mais elle était aussi et surtout l'une de ses préférées. Une des plus récentes d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle commençait seulement à avoir un vrai style, quelque chose que les gens reconnaitraient comme étant sa patte à elle. Son travail était à mi-chemin entre la photographie et la peinture, un travail qu'elle voulait le plus unique possible. Elle avait choisi un portrait, c'était une femme presque parfaitement reproduite. Mais son visage ainsi qu'une partie de son buste et de ses jambes disparaissaient sous des traits épais de peinture. L'ensemble de l'œuvre était en noir et blanc pour renforcer le charme de l'œuvre à savoir toute l'émotion qu'était en capacité de véhiculer cette femme malgré l'absence de regard. Le but était de ne pas avoir besoin du visage pour se l'imaginer et au fond chacun pouvait y voir un peu ce qu'il voulait. Elle pouvait être heureuse, pensive, désespérée… Pour sa part, Lexa y percevait une certaine faible malgré une position qui pouvait rendre cette femme peinte relativement forte voire indestructible. Comme si on l'avait saisi au pire moment de sa vie, quand elle était sur le fil du rasoir, entre l'envie de vivre et le besoin de tout arrêter. Une tache noire que l'on pouvait observer près de sa main gauche lui faisait penser à une cigarette alors que ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi elle avait pensé en peignant ça, mais c'était ça la magie de l'art. Pour la peintre, l'un des objectifs premiers de cette peinture était de pousser le spectateur à faire une introspection sur lui-même. Plus profond qu'un miroir, cette œuvre se vouait à mettre en lumière le reflet de l'âme de la personne qui la regardait.

Ce n'était pas le choix premier d'Anya, qui s'occupait avant son image, de sa communication et de son marketing, mais qui au-delà de ça était surtout son amie, la première à l'avoir fait faire ce qu'elle aimait, avant même sa mère qui pourtant avait toujours été présente pour elle. Anya aurait opté pour quelque chose de plus simple, de moins abstrait. Parce que oui, malgré son côté relativement figuratif, les éléments fars étaient masqués et c'était quelque chose qui pouvait être difficile à saisir au premier abord. Elle lui avait suggéré un portrait plus simple, comme elle faisait au début de sa carrière, mais ce n'était pas le but recherché. Lexa voulait provoquer, chambouler son auditoire et le faire réfléchir toujours plus.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans le grand hall de son ancien établissement, essayant de mettre en lumière au mieux ce tableau. Elle était arrivée une heure avant l'arrivée des étudiants et elle avait bien fait, le matériel prêté par l'école était loin d'être de qualité. Elle avait déjà mis presque une demi-heure à régler l'éclairage pour qu'il n'entache pas l'intégrité de son tableau. Elle sentait peu à peu le stress monter, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Ce n'était rien par rapport au vernissage de sa galerie qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt, mais elle ressentait la pression sur ses épaules, tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître au cours de sa scolarité, la pression des partiels, des travaux de groupe, tout cela lui revenait en pleine tête alors qu'elle pensait être réellement sortie de tout ça. C'était une sensation réellement désagréable qu'elle tentait de faire disparaître en se massant l'intérieur de la main, un point de pression tout près de la base de son pouce.

Ce n'était pas la seule à ressentir ce sentiment désagréable, de l'autre côté du hall, alors qu'elle préparait dans un petit coin de lancement de son court-métrage, Clarke se sentait dans le même état. Elle devait être accompagnée en plus, mais au dernier moment ses meilleures amies lui avait fait faux bond, la laissant alors seule replonger entre les murs de cette école. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ce lieu, mais plutôt qu'elle ne s'y sentait pas le droit d'être elle-même. Comme si par respect pour les lieux et ses anciens professeurs elle se devait d'être comme elle l'avait été avant, l'élève modèle qu'ils avaient connu, celle qui s'interdisait de s'exprimer pour ne blesser personne. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une réelle oppression, mais plus d'un sentiment de malaise général qui, elle le savait, allait flotter dans l'air durant la totalité de ces 2 jours.

Elle commença alors à parler à la femme du stand à côté, qui était de la promotion d'après elle, sentant petit à petit le malaise s'éloigner et alors qu'elle pensait réellement qu'elle allait réussir à peut-être passer un bon week-end, les portes de l'établissement s'ouvrirent et le brouhaha qui résonna dans le hall lui fit perdre tout type d'illusion. Elle avait détesté cette période de sa vie, c'est alors qu'elle était étudiante ici qu'elle avait perdu son père, qu'elle s'était renfermée jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une coquille quasiment vide et tout ça lui revenait à la tête. Elle réalisait alors que se replonger dans cet univers, aussi belle qu'ait été sa réussite, n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

La journée passa alors comme ça, tranquillement alors que son angoisse l'avait accompagnée toute la journée sous la forme d'une boule dans le bas de sa gorge, comme le début d'une angine alors qu'elle était en pleine santé. Ce n'est que quand elle sortit enfin de cet endroit qui sentait l'odeur du papier, du crayon de couleur, mais surtout de cette horrible odeur de diffuseur de parfum qui flottait dans l'entrée, que son angoisse la quitta totalement. La bouffée d'air frais qu'elle prit en quittant ces murs emplit ses poumons et chassa tous les sentiments négatifs de la journée. Il était certain que le lendemain elle ne viendrait pas seule. Octavia ou même Raven allait l'accompagner, elle ne les laisserait pas se défiler une autre fois. Elle profitait donc du calme ambiant tout en attendant patiemment le bus qui la ramènerait au centre-ville. Mais alors qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes à attendre, son attention se porta sur un échange face à elle qui lui paraissait relativement houleux. Un des jeunes qui avait eu l'air relativement intéressé par la production et les courts-métrages était en discussion avec une femme qui devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qui se disait, mais ça ne semblait pas plaisant pour la jeune femme dont elle ignorait l'identité. Elle saisit seulement qu'il s'agissait visiblement d'une peinture ou quelque chose comme ça, mais quand elle tendit l'oreille pour en savoir plus, son bus arriva, la coupant alors dans cet « espionnage ».

En effet, Lexa, qui était la femme en question, avait été interpelée alors qu'elle allait prendre sa moto pour rentrer chez elle. Elle s'était donc naturellement arrêtée, s'étant dit que le jeune homme voulait certainement lui parler de son métier. Dans un premier temps, il lui demanda simplement confirmation sur le fait qu'elle soit bien la peintre du tableau présent dans le hall. Elle avait donc confirmé, mais avait perdu le sourire à la phrase suivante.

 **\- Quel dommage qu'une femme aussi sexy que vous soit le genre de peintre sans âme qui est persuadé que 3 tâches de peintures sur un portrait de femme** **est** **une forme d'art. Franchement, je donne un pot de peinture et un catalogue de mode à mon petit frère de 4 ans et il fait la même chose que vous.**

Voulant paraître professionnelle, mais surtout simplement adulte, elle avait pris sur elle et avait ignoré la remarque désagréable du jeune homme, lui proposant alors simplement de passer la voir à son stand le lendemain pour avoir une vraie discussion à propos de ce tableau. Elle avait gardé la tête haute et avait très clairement réussi à passer outre l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque et la déception qui l'avait traversé de part en part. Elle avait même souri. La plupart du temps Lexa incarnait la force tranquille et une fois encore elle l'avait prouvé, bien qu'on attaque sa passion. Elle avait ensuite enfourché sa moto et avait quitté les lieux. Elle avait passé une soirée assez tranquille et routinière, mais avant cependant cogité une grande partie de sa nuit à propos de cette remarque. Puis après quelque temps de réflexion elle avait eu comme un déclic et avait fini par s'endormir relativement vite.

Le lendemain, c'est donc remontée à bloc qu'elle était retournée à son stand, attendant de croiser le gamin de la veille pour lui toucher deux mots. Elle l'avait donc attendu pendant presque 2 heures, toujours présente pour répondre aux autres qui étaient moins dans le jugement, mais surtout qui selon elle avait une meilleure perception de l'art. Quand finalement, il arriva, suivit de sa bande de potes dont il semblait être plus ou moins le leader, elle approcha de lui d'un pas déterminé. Personne n'avait le droit de critiquer son œuvre si la critique n'était pas constructive et elle allait le lui montrer. Il avait cet air hautain de gamin riche qui croit tout savoir de la vie et ça ne faisait que l'irriter plus encore. Alors avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui adresser un mot, elle le devança et commença à dire ce qui lui sortait par la tête.

 **\- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier, à propos de ma peinture ; j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à y réfléchir. Et puis j'ai eu un flash. Après, je me suis paisiblement endormi, et depuis, je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Tu sais ce que j'ai compris ? Tu n'es qu'un gosse. Tu parles sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles. Tu crois tout savoir de la vie n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu as appris des choses dans les livres ? Parce qu'on t'a dit que si tu avais intégré cette école, c'est parce que tu faisais partie de l'élite ? La vérité, c'est que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est la vie. Au-delà de la technique et de l'apprentissage, il y a le ressenti. C'est ce que toi, tu ne saisis pas. J'espère que tu auras la capacité de grandir mentalement et qu'un jour, tu comprendras ce que j'essaye de te dire. Non pas que je n'accepte pas la critique, je n'accepte juste pas le jugement venant d'un gosse qui n'a pas cherché à comprendre. Maintenant, je te prierai de quitter mon stand, je ne peux rien pour toi, tu n'es pas prêt à apprendre.**

Cet échange, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle avait pu vider son ressenti envers ce garçon et se sentait à nouveau légère. Ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme qui la regardait avec un air désabusé, la bouche en cœur. Elle lui avait fermé le clapet, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était ensuite retournée un peu plus loin pour ranger quelque papier quand une voix la sortie de son rangement.

 **\- J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites, moi. Je n'y connais rien dans l'art, mais ce tableau est assez incroyable.**

Elle leva donc les yeux vers la personne à l'origine de ses mots, c'était une jeune femme blonde qui ne devait pas être étudiante, elle faisait un peu plus vieille que les autres qui étaient venus jusque-là. Son sourire était communicatif et c'est certainement pour cette raison qu'elle ne put retenir le sien. Cette femme avait une aura, un truc qui se dégageait d'elle et qui plaisait à Lexa.

En réalité, cette fille n'était autre que Clarke qui, comme elle était venue avec Octavia aujourd'hui, avait décidé de faire un tour dans les autres stands pour voir le travail de ses anciens camarades de classe. Puis une fois encore elle était tombée sur les deux mêmes personnes que la veille au soir, toujours en plein conflit. Cette fois, elle avait pu tout écouter et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Parce que ce qu'avait la jeune artiste était totalement vrai, elle n'y connaissait rien du tout en art pictural, mais ce qu'elle avait immédiatement saisit, c'était tous les sentiments qui se dégageaient de l'œuvre.

Lexa la remercia puis attrapa sa carte dans sa poche arrière et la lui tendit, souriant toujours à ce bout de femme. Elle était pétillante et tout cela donnait très envie à Lexa d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

 **\- Si ça vous dit d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'art ou simplement de parler de ce tableau quand on aura plus le temps, appelez-moi. Je serai ravi de vous montrer le reste de la collection.**

Glissant alors cette carte dans sa poche, la blonde hocha alors la tête, se promettant mentalement de le faire. Elle était touchée par ce tableau et il avait piqué sa curiosité, elle avait envie d'en voir d'autres dans le même genre. Mais elle avait encore du boulot et devait de toutes façons y aller, alors après avoir simplement soufflé un « Ça marche », elle quitta ce stand pour rejoindre le sien de l'autre côté de la salle.

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'ai vraiment écrit avec plus de facilité que le début de ma fanfiction précédente, « Entre les murs ». Comme vous pouvez le voir, le tout tournera toujours autour de l'univers artistique, c'est un univers que j'apprécie particulièrement.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous ne pensez, je suis ouverte à la critique positive comme négative du moment que c'est constructif**

 **Je suis en plein job d'été avec des horaires pas vraiment facile mais je ferai en sorte de publier au moins toutes les 2 semaines.**

 _ **NDR : Je pense m'inspirer pour chacun de mes chapitres d'une citation que je vous mettrai en début de chapitre. Il s'agit dans celui-ci d'une citation extraite du film « Will Hunting » que je vous conseille vivement bien qu'il soit un peu vieux.**_


	2. Chapter 2

« La vie appartient à ceux qui ne reculent pas »

Pousser les portes d'un lieu si familier est terriblement agréable, cela revient un peu à retrouver un cocon, un lieu dans lequel on sentait que rien de grave ne peut nous arriver. Cette sensation était celle que ressentait Lexa en respirant l'odeur âcre du houblon mélangé à celle du vieux bois du pub de son cousin, Lincoln. Elle avait l'habitude de s'y rendre presque tous les soirs et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Il accueillait généralement des jeunes diplômés ou des étudiants en fin d'études qui cherchait à passer une soirée posée, loin de toutes les soirées déjantées que l'on pouvait trouver dans le centre-ville. Ce pub était un peu excentré tout en restant particulièrement bien desservi par les transports en commun et selon Lexa, l'acquisition d'un tel lieu était une aubaine, une chance que son cousin avait terriblement bien fait de saisir.

Ce bar représentait beaucoup pour Lexa, c'était ici qu'elle avait fait la rencontre d'Anya. Cette dernière avait travaillé ici l'été où Lincoln avait repris le bar et le feeling entre ces trois-là était tout de suite passé, faisant d'eux un groupe inséparable. Désormais, Anya ne travaillait plus au bar que pour dépanner de temps en temps le garçon du groupe, le reste de son temps étant complètement consacré à Lexa.

Allant s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets libres du bar, Lexa n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour se retrouver avec une pinte de Guinness posé face à elle. Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours, ça n'avait pas échappé à Lincoln. Elle savait que par politesse son cousin allait attendre qu'elle ait bu avant de lui adresser la parole et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle avala alors quelques gorgées de cette boisson qu'elle aimait tant. Lincoln était le seul du coin à servir la Guinness avec de l'azote plutôt qu'avec du dioxyde de carbone, c'est ce qui la rendait encore meilleure. Elle comprenait totalement qu'on puisse ne pas aimer cette boisson, mais pour elle l'amertume de la boisson était en parfaite harmonie avec les bulles qui venaient picoter l'intérieur de ses joues. Elle se surprenait même à apprécier l'arrière-gout de poisson qui servait de liant à ce nectar. Elle avait déjà pris 4 longues gorgées quand elle reposa le verre sur le bar. Ça faisait une semaine tout pile aujourd'hui qu'elle avait assisté à la réunion des anciens élèves et qu'elle avait donné sa carte à cette femme blonde qui ne l'avait jamais appelé. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait totalement, ça l'énervait. Elle était énervée parce qu'elle se demandait si elle avait simplement dit que son art lui plaisait par politesse, mais également, et surtout, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle attendait désespérément un message de cette fille dont elle ignorait jusqu'au prénom. Lincoln la sortit finalement de ses rêveries en se raclant légèrement la gorge, il attendait des explications qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui fournirait pas. Et ça ne manqua pas, Lexa ne fit rien de plus que de lui offrir une sorte de sourire plus ou moins forcé et de le remercier pour la bière. Elle savait que de toutes façons, il avait trop de boulot pour la pousser à cracher le morceau et ça l'arrangeait bien.

La soirée se poursuivit alors dans une meilleure ambiance que celle dans laquelle elle avait commencé. Tout d'abord, Anya avait fini par la rejoindre au bar et des pintes, elles étaient passées aux Tec-Paf. Ensuite, le bar s'était rempli et Anya en avait profité pour aller sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant tout en encourageant Lexa à venir danser. C'était peine perdue et elle le savait, la jeune brune n'avait pas assez d'alcool dans le sang pour rejoindre la piste. Mais elle regardait avec plaisir sa meilleure amie s'amuser sans se soucier du regard des autres. Elles étaient tous les deux comme ça, elles s'assumaient complètement et ce n'était pas près de changer. Lexa regardait alors les petits groupes d'amis présents dans le bar, détournant quelques instants sur regard de son amie. Elle remarqua à ce moment-là qu'il y avait quelques habitués, des gens qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de saluer à force de les croiser. Perdue dans son analyse des gens qui l'entouraient, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Anya était en chemin pour la retrouver et c'est seulement quand elle lui adressa la parole qu'elle revint sur Terre.

\- Je suis tombée sur la personne la plus débile que notre Terre nous ait donné. Si on n'était pas dans notre bar, je te jure que je l'aurai cogné ! Non mais depuis quand on renverse son verre sur les gens sans s'excuser ? Bordel mon haut est foutu il va falloir que je le change maintenant. Vas-y Lincoln, fout-la dehors. C'est la brune hispanique qui boit avec la petite blonde là-bas.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant de l'excessivité de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, et c'est ainsi qu'elle l'aimait, mais parfois elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour être aussi mélodramatique. Il était vrai que son haut était tâché mais rien de vraiment étonnant quand on danse au milieu d'un bar grouillant de monde des verres à la main. Pour voir de qui la jeune femme parlait, elle porta son regard sur l'endroit qu'elle pointait du doigt et remarqua alors que la blonde qui accompagnait cette fameuse hispanique était celle qui avait occupé ses pensées plus tôt dans la soirée. A la différence de la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, son cœur rata un battement quand son regard son plongea dans le sien le temps d'un échange légèrement plus long que la normale. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté du bleu de ses yeux quand elle l'avait vu la première fois ? Inconsciemment elle avait bien dû voir qu'elle était à tomber par terre, c'est certainement pour ça qu'elle était agacée de ne pas avoir le moindre message de sa part. Elle se demandait si elle l'avait reconnue et si le regard honteux qu'elle lui adressait concernait effectivement sa disparition depuis leur rencontre ou si simplement il s'agissait d'un regard d'excuse par rapport à ce que son amie, qui semblait complètement bourrée, avait fait subir à la sienne.

La vérité, c'est que Clarke avait effectivement reconnue l'artiste à qui elle avait adressé la parole une semaine auparavant. Elle ne l'avait en effet pas contacté mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait été très prise et surtout parce que la carte de visite qu'elle lui avait donnée était allée faire un petit tour dans la machine à laver parce que Raven, sa colocataire et meilleure amie, avait la mauvaise manie de ne jamais vider ses poches. En témoigne les nombreuses paires d'écouteurs qu'elle avait détruit par inadvertance. Et là alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à cette jeune femme elle ne savait pas quel comportement adopté. Elle ne savait même pas son nom. Elle voyait en revanche qu'elle semblait... déçue ? Quoi qu'il en soit, en la voyant arriver en sa direction, elle réprimanda Raven qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à la situation.

\- Raven, je suis dans la merde à cause de toi, j'espère que t'es fière.

Elle ferma alors les yeux quelques secondes, passant sa main sur son visage en se préparant mentalement à l'échange qui allait arriver. Cette brune était postée juste derrière elle, elle le sentait, elle en était totalement persuadée. Et alors qu'elle allait finalement se retourner pour tenter d'éclaircir la situation, elle entendit la voix de sa future interlocutrice s'élever en sa direction. Elle ne semblait pas énervée, presque amusée même et ça en était complètement déroutant.

\- Décidément, entre ne pas appeler, ne pas dire bonjour et avoir une amie complètement à l'ouest qui renverse ses boissons sur les autres, j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir t'apprendre la politesse en plus de l'art.

Un petit sourire mutin avait pris place sur les lèvres de la plus vieille, regardant avec plaisir les joues de la blonde virer au rouge. Le tutoiement était venu assez naturellement aux vues de l'endroit dans lequel elles se trouvaient, et puis la différence d'âge n'était pas non plus énorme alors autant simplifier les choses de suite. Lexa avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'humour, facile à manier et surtout c'est ce qui la faisait passer pour quelqu'un de détaché alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Elle était vraiment déçue de ne pas avoir eu des nouvelles de sa part.

\- Je pense que je peux me trouver une excuse pour à peu près tout, sauf pour avoir une amie comme Raven !

Elle lâcha un petit rire cristallin qui décrocha un sourire à Lexa, la blonde allait reprend la parole quand elle reçut un petit coup dans les côtes de la part de sa meilleure amie. Lexa, curieuse de connaître ses justifications, l'encouragea d'un petit mouvement de tête, croisant les bras pour lui montrer qu'elle avait toute son attention. Se massant alors doucement la côte frappée par l'hispanique, elle lui tira la langue et reporta ensuite son regard sur l'autre brune.

\- En soi, tout est plus ou moins de la faute de Raven. Je m'explique, on vit ensemble et c'était sa semaine de lessive. J'avais mis mon jean à laver et elle n'a pas pensé à vérifier que les poches étaient vides. Alors la carte de visite à fini en lambeau, je l'admets. Du coup, le bonjour était compromis, j'imagine que dessus, il y avait ton prénom, plus facile pour t'aborder. Là, j'aurais dit quoi ? Salut belle inconnue artiste ? Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas possible. D'où l'absence de bonjour. Après, si tu permets que je prenne la défense de ma meilleure amie, si elle ne m'avait pas traîné ici et n'avait pas renversé son verre sur ton amie, on ne se serait certainement pas revu. Donc ça excuse presque le reste non ?

Lexa secoua la tête de gauche à droite, amusée toujours par le comportement de la blonde. Les justifications employées étaient plutôt valables. Ça la rassurait un peu mine de rien, elle s'était posée tellement de questions qu'avoir enfin des explications était plutôt agréable. Elle avait bien fait d'oser, d'aller à sa rencontre au lieu de faire ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, fuir l'inconnu qui pouvait potentiellement nous rejeter. Parce que c'est un peu ce qu'elle avait ressenti, elle avait eu l'impression d'être rejetée par cette blonde inconnue qui lui avait fait de faux espoirs. Mais finalement elle avait eu raison de tenter, sa mère n'avait cessé de le lui répéter depuis qu'elle était en âge de faire des choix ; la vie appartient à ceux qui ne reculent pas. Et, pour une fois, elle l'avait écoutée, elle n'avait pas reculé et était aller à la rencontre de ce petit bout de femme pour bousculer son quotidien. D'ailleurs, elle ne regrettait pas, elle avait eu les explications qu'elle avait attendues, et même plus que ça. La jeune blonde face à elle parlait beaucoup, bien plus que nécessaire, mais elle trouvait ça plaisant malgré tout. Elle décida, après quelques secondes à rester dans le monde du silence de ses pensées, qu'il était temps de lui répondre.

\- Lexa.

Elle avait commencé par simplement prononcer son nom puis, à cause du bruit s'était rapproché d'elle, se penchant vers son oreille pour pouvoir lui glisser la suite des mots sans que tout le bar n'entende ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Ceci dit, belle inconnue artiste ça allait aussi. Et si tu me donnais ton prénom toi aussi, histoire que je sache qui est celle que je m'apprête à inviter boire un café dans la semaine pour parler art ?

Lexa. C'était un prénom pour le moins original, mais il plaisait à Clarke. Elle se doutait bien que quoi qu'il en soit elle n'avait rien de banal. Elle avait très légèrement rougi en sentant Lexa s'approcher d'elle à ce point, mais au moins de cette façon ça lui permettait de ne pas la voir, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle posa alors une main sur l'épaule de la brune qui avait l'air si sûre d'elle et tenta de lui répondre avec la même assurance. Ce n'était pas facile parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça. Elle était le genre de personne à douter, toujours et de tout. Alors paraître, ou du moins laisser paraître, qu'elle avait une certaine assurance face à cette femme pleine de charisme se révéla être une mission assez périlleuse.

\- Et bien Lexa, moi c'est Clarke, et je ne serai pas contre un latté un jour après le boulot.

Clarke, un prénom tout aussi peu commun après tout, mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait le plus retenu l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle avait plutôt été complètement subjuguée par la façon dont la blonde avait prononcé son prénom. Elle avait insisté sur son prénom, elle en était persuadée et ça la perturbait. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser perturber par cette jeune femme, elle devait reprendre les commandes de cette conversation avant de lâcher totalement les rênes. Une inspiration lui permit de se ressaisir. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer comme il le fallait puis se recula légèrement, gardant une certaine proximité malgré tout pour que l'information qu'elle allait lui glisser ne lui échappe pas.

\- Mercredi, 18h ici. L'ambiance est calme avant 21h.

La brune n'attendit pas la moindre réponse venant de Clarke et fit volte-face, laissant cette dernière complètement pantoise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur échange se termine si vite, elles avaient à peine échangé quelques phrases. Plutôt fière de sa répartie, Lexa n'avait pas même cherché à se retourner, prenant directement la direction de la sortie pour plus d'effet. Lincoln et Anya ne lui en voudraient pas trop, surtout qu'elle était déjà en train d'envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie pour lui dire qu'elle était sur le point de partir, qu'elle lui souhait une bonne soirée et que quoi qu'il en soit elles risquaient de se voir le lendemain pour le boulot. À l'intérieur, Raven tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux mais elle était bien trop éméchée pour donner un sens quel qu'il soit à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle remarquait simplement que son amie avait bugée, elle passa alors plusieurs fois la main devant son visage, voulant rentrer pour décuver en paix. Et c'est ainsi que se termina la soirée pour les deux autres jeunes femmes, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, un peu lent je l'admets mais je trouve ça important pour un début. J'ai finalement eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine, mes jours de repos étant tombés en début de semaine ! Je ne peux pas promettre que ça sera le cas à chaque fois mais je ferai mon possible c'est promis. En tous cas, je prends toujours un plaisir fou à écrire cette histoire, j'ai un tas d'idée. Merci pour les encouragements, les follows et les favorites, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, j'espère. Sinon celle d'après mais pas plus !**

 **NDA :**

 **La citation est extraite de « Des yeux pour pleurer » de Frédéric Dard.**

 **Je répondrai aux reviews des Guests ici uniquement, les autres en DM.**

Fanny : Merci, j'espère sincèrement que l'histoire va te plaire. Pour ce qui est d'Entre les murs, je ne suis pas certaine, c'est vraiment plus difficile à écrire mais je ne dis pas que c'est définitif alors peut-être, on verra bien !


	3. Chapter 3

Le fameux mercredi où elle avait rendez-vous avec Lexa arriva relativement vite pour Clarke. En réalité, son boulot lui prenait pas mal de temps et Octavia, son amie et collègue, leur avait déniché un projet relativement intéressant qui faisait qu'elles passaient pas mal de temps au bureau. Elle avait plusieurs fois dû resté après 20h au bureau dans la semaine et elle le faisait sans la moindre hésitation, elle était une passionnée de cinématographie alors rester tard, faire des journées de dingue ne lui pesait pas. Cependant, à 17h, elle n'eut aucun mal à quitter son lieu de travail alors même qu'elle avait encore du boulot en attente. Elle devait voir Lexa et n'avait absolument pas oublié.

Sur le chemin entre son boulot et son appartement, elle commençait à douter. Est-ce que Lexa serait effectivement là ? Elle n'avait toujours pas son numéro, alors aucun moyen de se faire reconfirmer ce rendez-vous. De plus, au vu de la dilatation des pupilles l'autre soir, elle lui avait proposé ce café tout en n'étant pas totalement lucide alors elle pouvait ne plus s'en souvenir ou tout simplement l'avoir fait sans en avoir réellement envie. Clarke avait toujours été partisante de ne pas faire des rencontres sur les applications ou réseaux sociaux de rencontre pour ne pas avoir à faire à ce stress de l'inconnu pour un rencard. Évidemment, il ne s'agissait pas ici d'un rencard mais simplement d'un café avec une personne qui avait fréquenté la même école qu'elle. Puis, quoi qu'il en soit, Clarke aimait les garçons, alors à quoi bon paniquer comme elle était en train de le faire ? Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et parvint finalement à se calmer. Si on relativisait, il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer.

Quand finalement elle arriva au bar, après s'être changé pour être plus présentable, il était seulement 17h50. Elle avait 10 minutes d'avance, c'était, selon elle, une avance parfaite. Elle détestait être en retard, c'était une de ses hantises, il fallait toujours qu'elle prévoie une fenêtre « au cas où ». C'était si jamais les transports avaient du retard, ou alors si un accident se produisait devant ses yeux et qu'elle doive aider… Toutes sortes de scénarios s'étaient déjà réalisées dans sa tête, des scénarios auxquels elle avait trouvé des solutions qui, en moyenne nécessitait 10 minutes de réalisation. Ce qui expliquait totalement que quand il ne se passait rien de particulier, elle ait systématiquement 10 minutes d'avance. Un premier dilemme lui parvint alors, devait-elle attendre dehors ou à l'intérieur du bar. Là encore, le fait de ne pas avoir le numéro de la jeune femme était pour le moins ennuyeux. Elle laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, un peu agacée finalement de ne rien savoir. Mais en même temps ce mystère lui plaisait bien. Elle prit alors la décision d'aller attendre à l'intérieur, comme ça cela lui permettrait de vérifier si elle était arrivée ou non. Elle entra alors dans ce lieu qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir si calme et balaya la salle d'un regard, essayant de trouver la brune. Mine de rien, avec toutes ses interrogations, il était déjà presque l'heure du rendez-vous, et le fait qu'elle ne voit pas encore la jeune femme n'arrangeait rien à la panique qui reprenait petit à petit place dans l'esprit de Clarke. Elle s'était trompée, elle en était presque sûre maintenant, mais elle s'installa tout de même à une table non loin du bar en fixant la porte d'entrée, attendant en espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas fait poser un lapin.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'en réalité Lexa était derrière le bar. Elle avait aidé Lincoln à faire un inventaire et maintenant qu'elle avait vu la blonde arriver, elle s'attelait à faire 2 lattés. Elle avait cru voir un semblant de déception quand elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la salle du bar et quelque part, sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment dire pourquoi, ça la réjouissait. Elle était en train de terminer l'élaboration des 2 cafés, le faisant avec soin pour ne pas décevoir la jeune femme. Puis finalement, elle se dirigea vers la table, une tasse dans chaque main, arrivant dos à la blonde qui l'attendait. Elle était discrète et ne faisait pas trop de bruit, la musique de fond masquant le bruit de ses pas, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Clarke sursauter quand elle posa les breuvages sur la petite table en bois. Les réactions de la jeune femme l'amusaient réellement, elle avait un côté spontané, presque enfantin qui ne pouvait que plaire.

 **« Oh salut, je t'ai fait peur ? Je suis confuse, ce n'était pas le but. »**

Lexa arborait son éternel sourire en coin qui avait fait son apparition dès lors qu'elle avait vu la bonde la chercher dans ce bar. Elle voyait la surprise dans ses yeux, elle se demandait certainement comment elle avait pu avoir les cafés si vite alors qu'elle n'était pas dans le bar, il y avait à peine une minute. Et alors que la plus jeune allait ouvrit la bouche pour certainement lui demander comment elle avait fait pour arriver si vite avec les cafés, elle lui coupa la parole.

 **« Je t'arrête de suite, inutile de demander, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours ! »**

Elle envoya alors un clin d'œil en la direction de la petite blonde et prit place en face d'elle. Elle semblait surprise, certainement par ce qu'elle avait dit, lui répondant avant même qu'elle ne lui pose la question, mais Lexa ne s'en formalisa pas.

Ce dont elle ne se rendait pas compte, c'est de combien elle venait de perturber Clarke. Cette dernière était totalement subjuguée par la prestance et la confiance en elle de cette fille dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle était impressionnante, encore plus en face-à-face que parmi la foule et il lui fallut un certain temps d'adaptation pour s'y habituer. Ce n'est que quelques secondes après qu'elle secoua alors la tête légèrement pour reprendre ses esprits et donc lancer un début de conversation.

 **« Salut, non c'est simplement que je ne t'avais pas vu venir. Une magicienne hum… ? Je serai ravie de voir les tours que tu connais, hors l'apparition dans mon dos avec deux cafés lattés. Ceci dit, merci pour ça ! »**

Elle mit, tout en parlant, deux morceaux de sucre dans son café, après avoir préalablement mangé un coin de mousse avec sa petite cuillère. Il était hors de question de gâcher ne serait-ce qu'une cuillère de la meilleure partie du café pour y ajouter son sucre. Clarke avait retrouvé un semblant de prestance, elle semblait désormais plus apte à discuter et cela n'échappa pas à Lexa qui sortit alors un carnet de dessin qu'elle tendit à la blonde.

 **« On est là pour parler de mon art, alors pour que tu me comprennes mieux, feuillette ça, dans celui-ci, je fais les croquis préliminaires des œuvres que je vais faire, il y a tout un travail préliminaire de création avec des mots dans mon travail et pour le comprendre, rien de plus simple que de regarder ce carnet. »**

Clarke ne se fit alors pas prier, elle regarda les pages de ce carnet, les observant une par une, s'arrêtant simplement de temps en temps pour boire une gorgée de café. Elle faisait tout cela sous le regard attentif de Lexa qui elle s'amusait à la voir admirative devant son travail. Elle avait légèrement froncé les sourcils et son nez était un petit peu retroussé, signe qu'elle était concentrée et Lexa ne pouvait dévier son regard de ce visage angélique. Elle observait le moindre grain de beauté, les fossettes creusées par ce sourire qu'elle arborait inconsciemment, les plis de son front quand une œuvre semblait l'intriguer plus qu'une autre… Lexa l'observait comme elle aurait pu observer une œuvre d'art, ne faisant pas que la regarder, mais l'étudiant presque minutieusement. Clarke était tellement fasciné par ses découvertes qu'elle en sentait même pas le regard de Lexa sur elle, c'est seulement quand elle eut terminé et qu'elle ferma le carnet que son regard croisa celui de la brune. Et sans vraiment comprendre pour quelle raison, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues la chauffer et rougir très légèrement. Ça devait être à cause du regard de Lexa, elle avait un regard d'un vert profond qui était totalement hypnotisant.

Passé ce moment un peu gênant, Clarke interrogea Lexa sur certaines pages qui l'avait interloqué et de fil en aiguille, la discussion dévia d'un sujet à l'autre, simplement. Il n'y avait pas de blancs, pas de silences pesants, elles échangeaient simplement sur leurs passions réciproques quand finalement Clarke se rendit compte que la jeune femme avec qui elle échangeait n'avait aucune culture cinématographique.

 **« Non, dis-moi que c'est une blague, tu n'as pas pu passer à côté d'autant de classiques ? Toi qui aime tellement l'art, comment peux-tu passer à côté de tels films ? Ce sont des chefs d'œuvre, des incontournables ! Titanic, Forrest Gump, E.T., ce sont des films que tu dois voir. Je ne peux pas croire que ça ne soit encore pas fait. Tu sais quoi ? Dans la semaine, trouve un soir où tu es libre et on s'en regarde un. »**

Clarke réalisa alors que cette proposition faisait un peu rencard et que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, cette proposition avait été totalement naturelle, elle n'avait pas réfléchi quand elle avait parlé. Elle devait cependant rapidement trouver un moyen de ne pas rendre l'ambiance tendue ou quoi que ce soit, elle continua alors comme si de rien était.

 **« Tu pourrais venir avec ton amie de l'autre jour, chez** **Raven** **et moi, on regarde un film, on mange des pizzas… Le but étant que ta culture ne soit pas aussi nulle qu'elle semble l'être en termes de cinématographie. Enfin, nulle, ce n'est pas le terme que je voulais utiliser, je... Enfin, tu as compris. »**

Une fois encore, elle se rendait compte qu'elle parlait trop, mais elle était comme ça, quand elle commençait à parler elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et la gêne qu'elle ressentait après une telle proposition n'aidait pas. Pour la seconde fois, elle maudit ses joues qui traduisait sa gêne alors que Lexa semblait bien décidée à simplement la regarder s'embourber un peu plus dans les bêtises qu'elle disait. Son sourire amusé énervait presque la blonde qui avait l'impression de se ridiculiser de par l'absence de réponse.

L'artiste-peintre se délectait en réalité de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son interlocutrice, elle semblait l'impressionner, mais surtout la déstabiliser et cela la ravissait. Mais quand finalement elle eut décidé qu'elle avait assez joué de la situation, elle lui répondit alors.

 **« Oui, faisons ça puisque c'est si catastrophique. Disons mardi soir ? Je viendrais avec** **Anya** **et des pizzas. En attendant, on ferait bien de rentrer, c'est de moins en moins calme ici. »**

En effet, elles étaient restées plus d'une heure à discuter et le temps était passé à une vitesse folle. Elle se leva alors de la chaise et quitta le bar, la blonde sur ses talons. Puis finalement, une fois à l'extérieur de ce bar, juste à l'entrée de métro, elles s'arrêtèrent et eurent toutes les deux un moment d'hésitation sur comment dire au revoir à l'autre. Il s'agissait d'un moment que tout le monde avait tendance à appréhender et pourtant, il n'était ici pas question d'un rencard, juste d'un café entre deux nouvelles connaissances, cette gêne aurait donc dû être inexistante. Mais Lexa ne pouvait se cacher à elle-même l'attirance certaine qu'elle avait pour la blonde. Elle resta quelques secondes juste comme ça à fixer ses lèvres sans faire attention puis elle passa la main dans sa nuque alors que pour la première fois le silence qui les entourait était gênant. Finalement, elle entama un geste pour attraper le portable de la blonde qu'elle tenait dans la main puis, sous son regard interrogateur, elle nota son numéro de téléphone, se disant que ça serait quand même plus facile pour garder le contact.

 **« J'attends ton message avec ton adresse pour mardi, si d'ici là, tu n'as pas changé d'avis. Passe une bonne soirée Clarke, à très bientôt. »**

Elle déposa finalement ses lèvres sur la joue de la blonde, mettant fin à toutes la gêne présente. Finalement, elle arrivait à les sortir de toutes les situations gênantes et cela arrangeait bien la blonde qui elle se laissait facilement emporté par la tournure des événements, quelle qu'elle soit. Cette dernière souriait alors simplement, prenant la peine de répondre à son interlocutrice avant de s'engouffrer dans le métro.

 **« Je ne changerai pas d'avis Lexa, alors à mardi. »**

 **Je suis terriblement désolée du temps d'attente mais mon manager a oublié que les jours off sont obligatoires... C'est mon premier depuis ma dernière publication et j'ai écrit toute la journée pour pouvoir publier. Il n'est pas transcendant mais il est important pour la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires/critiques que ça soit positif ou négatif tant que c'est constructif !**

 **Merci pour vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement** **Bonnes vacances à tous !**


End file.
